Jumper:A Dellie Story
by BandNerdsCanBeCoolToo
Summary: A Dellie version of the movie 'Jumper'
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

April 17, 2012

Dani's POV:

_Let me tell you about my day so far. Coffee in Paris, surfing in Hawaii and took a little nap Mount Kilimanjaro. Oh yeah, and I got digits from this Polish chick in Rio, and then jumped back to my apartment in time for my favorite rerun of Glee._

_I could go on but all I'm saying is…I'm at the top of the world and nothing's bringing me down._

_I wasn't always like this, once I was a normal person; just like you._

_I had crushes (well A crush) and had to deal with acne and bullies._

_That's actually how I figured out I'm not normal in the first place. Bullies._

December 14,2007

Nellie's POV:

"Finally! School is out for winter break! Woot-woot!" my best friend Shanna yelled from beside me causing me and multiple people around us to laugh.

We were currently walking down the overly crowded hallways of WMHS heading towards our lockers. Well, I went towards my locker; she went towards her girlfriend Aylin. They've been together since freshman year and are still going strong.

As I opened my locker, I saw my list of places to go when I get older.

'_I'm going to every last one of those places someday_'

"Hey, Nellie," someone said from behind me. I knew that voice. I would know it anywhere. I turned around to find Dani, the girl I've been crushing on since 7th grade.

"Hi, Dani," I said shyly. I always got more nervous around her than anyone else; she gave me huge butterflies.

Dani was, as most people would call, a geek, a nerd, a loser. I despised those people. I also kind of despise myself for letting them bully her in the first place.

I never understood why they did. Dani was, in simple terms, gorgeous (and looked utterly adorable in her nerdy glasses). Short, cropped hair that flopped just the right way, mesmerizing brown eyes and a smile that could make your knees go weak. Amazing.

"That's a lot of places you got there," she said pointing to my list.

Well if you're gonna dream, you might as well dream big, right?" I said

She gave me a soft smile.

"Come on Nellie! Let's go!" Ali squealed as she happily skipped towards us.

I held my arm out for her to take,"Alright, alright! Calm self!" I said with a laugh at our inside joke," Bye, Dani."

*Outside*

"Hey Nellie, wait up a sec!" someone yelled behind me

Dani. Those butterflies came roaring back.

"You guys go ahead and head towards the car; I'll meet you there," I told her.

Both Shanna and Aylin knew I had a crush on Dani so Shanna gave me a small thumbs up and Aylin gave me a smile and wink mouthing,' Go get your girl'. I rolled my eyes as they walked away hand in hand and got in the car.

I turned back to Dani. She looked utterly adorable with rosy red cheeks from the cold, a scarf that said 'Be More Heroic', and a black beanie.

"What's up?" I asked

"I just wanted to give you this…I picked it up at a yard sale and I thought you would really like it." She handed me the ball wrapped in newspaper.

I start tearing the wrapper and I feel my heart beating really fast.

'What is it?'

"It's a little dinged up and it's missing a few minor details but-" she started.

"It's perfect, Dani. I love it" I said and she beamed at me. I'm pretty sure my heart skipped a beat or two.

"You do?" she asked

"I do." I'm giggling like crazy as I see her smile and do a small fist pump in the air.

And speaking of Blake…

"Holy crap, Freak!"

"Blake-" I start. I really didn't want him messing with Dani, especially not after she went out of her way to get me a gift.

"What? You wanna go out with me? Ha. I knew you'd come around" he said as he put an arm around me like he owned me. I shook it off, disgusted.

"What? Hey, what's that?" he takes the small, round music box from my hands abruptly and starts tossing it around like it's nothing.

"Blake. Stop" I said as a flailed my arms to get it back, but it was no use.

"What?" He laughs as he shakes the box harshly and grins menacingly at Dani.

"Blake, give it back to her." I said.

He's still tossing it around. I'm afraid he's going to drop it.

"Blake, give it back! Blake, stop it!" I yell

"Fine. Here. Sorry. "He motions to Dani to come get it. When she's almost got it, Blake throws it and it ends up on the frozen pond across from the school.

"Oops. Sorry Freak. Guess I don't know my own strength." He laughs and goes to high five a few of his football buddies that have started to walk over to us.

I see tears in her eyes. Why can't they just leave her alone? I can hear his friends. "_Nice one Blake!" And "Way to go, man!"_

But I don't care. All I care about is that Dani gave me that and it was special. And now it's gone.

"Why do you have to be such a jerk?" I yell at Blake. I look over at Dani to find her gone and walking across the pond, "Dani, what are you doing?!"

"Hey dude, come back. What are you doing?" Blake's yells.

"Nellie, where are you going?" Blake yells as I try to go after her. There's no telling what would've happened if I had made it to the ice, but I couldn't just stand there and watch her go.

She reached the music box and picked it up. As she turned around she said "See? Everything is fine." I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. She takes one step. Then another. And suddenly her body is sinks.

No.

"NO! Dani!"I screamed

Dani's POV:

I took one step. Then another. And just as I'm about to smile at her in assurance, I plummeted beneath the ice into frostbite inducing water. Everything was pitch black.

I was being pushed and pulled by the rough current, being forced farther and farther away from the opening in the ice from where I fell. Father and father away from any hope of life. I'm punching and kicking at the ice but it's useless.

I'm going to die. My last breath was used to talk to Nellie. I feel happy. But…  
I forgot to take that book to the library. Damn-

I feel like I'm being sucked through a vortex inside a black hole. Except I just landed on floor and now I'm choking on water like there's no tomorrow. I'm still coughing as my vision begins to clear. I look around.

'_Where am I?'_

The first thing I notice is a stack of books. Especially the one I landed on that's digging into my spine. I pull it out from under me and open its cover.

_Property of Lima's Public Library_

The hell? I could swear I was just drowning in a frozen lake. I get up. People are staring. I'm soaked completely through. But hey, at least I got the music box back. Damn it, I have to walk home though and I'm freezing my ass off.

The cold air greets me as I step outside. I have no idea what I'm gonna tell my dad. All I know is that he's gonna be pissed because he knows I'm late and soaking wet. Speaking of which, since we're talking about my life, I should tell you that my mom left when I was 5. As for dad…well, let's just say that he isn't much of one.

By the time I get home it's at least 8 or 9 o'clock.

Home sweet home.

"Dani! Where the hell have you been? You're late; dinner's cold," he said as he came around the corner," What the hell happened to you? Why are you wet?"

"Nothing. Just some kids from school," I say, avoiding the last question for obvious reasons as I climb the stairs to my room two by two.

"Dani! Get back down here, get a mop and clean this shit up!" he yells at me.

I run into my room and close the door. I know he's coming after me, so I lock it. He pushed at the door so hard, it rattled the entire frame. "Dani! Dani, open this door NOW."

I try to think of somewhere else to be. Anywhere but here. I wonder if the library's still open….

I look up and my dad manages to break in, but as soon as he does, I vanish. That vortex feeling came back again. I get sucked in and next thing I know I'm at the library again. How the hell am I doing this? I don't understand.

_Closed due to water damage._

That's what the sign reads. Shit, I really made a mess of things in here. How am I getting out of here though? Its late night so it's obviously closed.

'_Think of your room. Think of your room'_

Vortex.

I'm back in my room. The force that _it _created almost made me fall flat on my face.

My dad's gone. My dad isn't yelling anymore. Where is he anyway?

I check the window and there he is, talking to two cops.

"No, no." I watch as he talks to them. "No. Look, he didn't go anywhere!"

This _thing_ that just happened… it could set me free. Finally, a way out.

I drop to the floor and start searching for some money I had hidden under the floorboards. I grab a backpack from under the bed and put some clothes in it.

'_Don't forget it'._

I pick up a small wood box that was next to the bag and open it. Inside I have a few things that remind me of happy times in my life since there weren't many. I finally find what I'm looking for.

It's a photo of me and my mom. I must've been 5 when it was taken on top of the Empire State Building. It might have been years ago, but I remember it like it was yesterday.

'If she can run away, so can I.'  
Nellie's POV:

I'm curled up in a blanket on my bed. I've been crying non stop all night. Shanna left a while ago and she asked her mom not to come in.

'_I just want to be alone'_ she had said.

I lay there and wonder if Dani's dead. Part of me knows that she is. But the other part of me got the feeling that I would never give up hope. She has hope because the police searched the lake and they didn't find anyone. But how was that be possible? She saw her fall in the lake. She watched her sink.

'_Oh God…'_

I wipe my tears off with the back of my sleeve, sniffling. Then, I hear something hitting the window._ 'It was probably just the wind or something'_

There it is again. Something hits the window again. Once. Twice.

I look out the window.

'_That's not possible! Is this some kind of joke?'_

There's a music box sitting on my swing set. MY music box.

'_But how….?'_

I run out the door as quietly as possible so my mom doesn't hear me. I get closer to the swing and pick up the small music box with her gloved hands.

"Dani?"

Nothing.

"Dani, if your out there please give me some kind of sign that you're ok. Please?"

Still nothing

-  
Dani's POV:

She doesn't know, but I'm actually still kind of watching her from afar.

She starts to cry again but she's also smiling. I watch her mouth '_She's alive' _and let out a small laugh. She looks in my direction and then walks back inside.

_I'll see you again someday, beautiful_


	2. Chapter 2

**So idk if anybody actually reads this, but it's still fun to write so whoever may be reading this, hope you like it** (:

**December 18th, 2007**

**Dani's POV**

There it is. New York City. It must've been 10 hours since I left Lima, but I know for a fact that it'll be worth it. I look out of the bus and I see some buildings passing by, like the ones you would see in the movies. A slow smile begins to form on my lips.

When the bus comes to a stop, I get off and search for somewhere to stay while I'm in. There's a neon sign that read 'Elk Hotel'. It sure doesn't look like one but I really need a place to stay.

When I get there it instantly reminds me of a horror movie. It's very dim, and there are cob webs everywhere. 'God, I hope I don't have to stay here for too long' I thought to myself.

I walk up to the front desk, which is really more like a small desk, and say, "I'd like a room."

"You're not gonna be any trouble are you? 'Cause I ain't in the mood to deal with a kid that insists on doin' weird stuff?" the fat man behind the counter asks me.

The look he gives me is slightly intimidating , but I try to smile . "Nope. No weird stuff."

No promises.

When I get upstairs I search for room finding it, I open the door and search for the switch to turn the lights on. As I flick it on, I go blind for a second because of how much brighter it is than the 'lobby'.

It's utterly disgusting. Soon I'm gonna live the life and it will be better than Lima for sure.

'At least I hope'

**December 19th, 2007**

So there I was, sitting in the middle of Central Park with a million thoughts running through my mind.

'How does this thing work? How do I control it?'

I'm sitting behind a gigantic rock so that people won't see me.

A few meters away is a tree. I wonder if I can teleport there.

Tree. Tree. Tree. Tree. Tree.

**SMACK**! I slam my head into something hard. I peel open my eyes and see that I just rammed into the tree I was trying to teleport to. I roll over just before dry branches and snow starts falling from it. As I stand up, I look around and check to see if anyone saw anything.

'All clear' I thought with a smile.

I look back at the rock I was just next to, and just like that I teleport there.

'This is going to be a lot easier than I thought'

On the way home I stop at store to buy some Instant Rameen. As I walked in, I saw all kinds of different magazines and books and postcards.

'Well if I can see it in front of me, I wonder if it'll work with pictures to'.

I picked up a map with different sites to sight-see for tourists and saw the Statue of Liberty.

_Statue of Liberty. Statue of Liberty_

I was met with nothing. Huh, maybe I don't have this down like I thought I did.

I skim through the rest of the pictures and saw the Empire State Building.

'I went there with mom…'

And there was that vortex feeling again only this time it was stronger. A lot more powerful than it usually is. I find myself on top of the Empire State Building and its FREEZING. It also must be closed because I find myself alone as I look around.

I look down and _JESUS_, did _I_ make that dent in the floor?!

I decide to lay off the teleporting for the rest of the day and head back to the hotel.

**December 20th, 2007**

What if robbed a bank? Well, not really rob. I guess more like borrow since I would pay it all back. I mean, I have no money left. The Emigrant Savings Bank would be perfect. They get money from all over the world, so I wouldn't have to worry about traveling issues.

I'm mean, I'm 16. What would you have done?

As I walk in, I see a security guard. Shit, I need to stop shaking so bad if I want to make this believable.

"Excuse me, sir; do you have a bathroom for customers?" I'm trembling.

He looked me up and down. It's like he could smell I was up to something.

"Follow me."

We passed the vault, which coincidentally was being closed at that precise moment. So I took a look inside and I was a goner. As soon as I get to the bathroom, I teleport back to my room and grab my backpack, all the tools necessary and a quick change of clothes. I was dressed entirely in black from head to toe, and the only thing you could see was my eyes. Perfect.

_Bank bathroom, bank bathroom, back bathroom._

I'm there. Shit, I broke the plumbing and the some of the restroom stall doors. And the floor…..again. Well damn! I have to control myself.

I think of the vault and I'm in. Well that seemed simple enough..

By the time I had the bag halfway filled, I realized, "I'm gonna need a bigger bag.", and go back to my hotel room. I look around frantically and decide on my pillowcase and some sheets. I go back and forth again and again, trying to take as much money as possible.

"Holy shit." I almost scream as I lay on the bed looking around the room that is flooded with money. I could say I'm literally swimming in money.

"Hey." I hear someone knocking on the door. "I said no weird stuff!" It's the owner of the hotel. Shit, "Let's go, it's been two days. You owe me rent."

I can't open the door. If I do, he'll see all this money and he'll know something is up. He'll probably think I robbed a bank or something… which I totally didn't…

'_Hehe_'

"Hello?" He says as he knocks on the door again. I decide to slip a couple of bills under the bed. He shuts up so he must have left.

Life's SO sweet.

**December 20th, 2007**

A cloaked man, in his mid 30's gets out of a car, followed by two other men. They walk into the same bank Dani had been to earlier that day.

A security guard greets them, "The police and the FBI have already been here. Who are you?"

"Will Schuester, NSA." He answers the man and calmly walks towards the vault.

The other one follows. "They have no idea what happened. The vault has a time lock; steel plates… this guy didn't even leave a scratch. Hell, they didn't even-"

"Open the door?" Will finishes the man's sentence.

"We didn't know we were robbed until halfway through the day."

"I want security tapes for the whole month. I need to know all the names of everyone who has a safety deposit box in that vault."

"No, that's confidential. Why do you need those names?"

"Whoever robbed your vault has been here before. I want those names." He takes a step in the other man's direction. "I want those tapes." He takes another step intimidating the man. "And I want them today."

The End

Well, for now at least. Let me know what you think(:


	3. Chapter 3

A shout out to DanellieIsLife for actually reading and reviewing my story. You made my day (:

**Present Day**

**Dani's POV**

So the story had a happy ending. The Freak was dead, but, hey, I've never been more alive.

Now I'm living in New York, but why settle on one place when you can have the whole world?

I walk towards my photo wall. I keep photos of all the places I've been on this wall. That way I can travel to wherever, whenever I want.

_Want to know something cool? I can teleport to the kitchen and grab my guitar on the way. Cool right? I am a beast at teleporting now. I honestly can't even remember how to use a doorknob anymore. It's kind of crazy, really. I teleport myself over to the couch. _

'_Let's see if there's actually anything good on TV…wait, where's the remote?'_

I spot it on the other end of the couch. So far away…I reach for it but no such luck. Well, damn. I decide to teleport to where the remote is and turn the TV on.

'_Why didn't I just do that in the first place? You'd think it'd be second nature to me by now_'

I flip almost mindlessly through the channels, trying to find something even remotely interesting.

"…_closer to the river, but as you can see this flood became worse about ten minutes ago. The question now is what will happen to these people? It would take a miracle to get to them._"

Old me would've helped, but new me can't afford to be a hero. Besides, it would take too much effort and I'm lazy.

After finally becoming completely bored with TV, I teleport to my 'bank room'. My bank room is where I keep all the money I borrowed from several banks in the world. And yes, borrowed. I WILL pay it back. Soon.

Hmmm, London. I haven't been there in a while. I walk down to the reception, umbrella in one hand.

"Good afternoon . Don't think you're going to be needing that umbrella today." The receptionist, Peter, greets me.

"Hey, you never know." I say with a smirk and head out the door out the front door.

I'm met with herds of people walking in every direction. I always hated living like a normal person. I teleport to London and as soon as I get there I'm met with a extreme down pour of rain.

"Won't be needing that umbrella my ass." I say to myself as I enter a pub. Music is blaring from inside and out. I look at the counter and see a cute girl, who's apparently noticed me before I noticed her. I COULD walk up to her, but where's the fun in that? So I teleport up behind her, making some guys move due to the force of my teleportation

"Mind if I join you?" I ask

"Watch it!" one of them says in an English accent.

"Not at all." The girl says with a smirk on her lips.

"What are you drinking?"

"Gin tonic."

"Hey, can I have a gin tonic and a beer? Heineken please." I say to the barman.

"So…you live in London?" the girl asks. Damn, she moves fast. Next thing I know we're in her room making out and the rest is history.

But it's times like this where I get reminded of Nellie. How is she? What is she doing now?

God, how I wish I knew.

As soon as I step in my apartment back in NY I know something is different.

"Don't run."

A man is standing on top of the stairs, looking through my picture wall.

"Six years. We've been looking for you for six years."

"And who are you?" I ask confused, but maintaining confidence.

"My name is Will."

"Well, what are you doing in my apartment Will?"

"We'll get to that." He walks up to a desk and picks up some cards. Instantly, I recognize them. I left them at the vault the day I robbed it. "What kind of thief leaves a note?"

_I O U_

_I PROMISE I WILL PAY BACK SOMEDAY_

"I…umm…I think I need to talk to my lawyers."

"Why? You're not under arrest."

"You mean you're not the-"

"Police?" He shakes his head. "Nah, anybody can rob a bank. But see, what I'd like to know is how you robbed a bank without opening any doors. C'mon… I'm sure you can think of something."

"Look…if you're not the police and I'm not under arrest…I think I'd like you to leave." I try to open the main door. 'Shit'

"You need some help with that?" he asks as I try to open the door. "It's been a while since you used an actual door huh?" I turn around. Damn it; busted. "Oh I know who you are. I know what you are."

"This conversation is over" As I try to teleport I feel a shock, and it stops me dead in my tracks. I've lost all feeling in the lower half of my body. My body falls to the floor with a thud.

"This conversation isn't over until you answer my question!" he kicks me again and again and I feel the shocks again. As I painfully turn, I see he's using some sort of weapon that sends electric shocks and its stopping me from teleporting to anywhere. 'What is that thing?'

"Tell me. How did you last this long huh? Who's helping you?" I look to my picture wall and do a great effort trying to teleport there. Holy Crap, I actually make it.

"Jumpers…" he mumbles.

Luckily when I hit the picture wall, some of them fall on top of me. I grab the first one I see. I try to focus and I jump to wherever the picture takes me. It's a bridge but I don't stay there for too long. I'm weak and those shocks bring me back to my apartment.

"It's kind of hard to jump with a thousand volts of electricity passing through your brain isn't it?" Will says as he climbs to meet me upstairs.

He's upstairs now, and he hits me with that thing again. Fuck, it's so painful. I feel like I'm gonna pass out at any moment now. I start to scream.

"Who's protecting you? Tell me so I can go home."

I don't say anything. I can't say anything.

"I hate jumpers." He picks me up as if I'm a rag doll, and throws me over my balcony. I hit the glass table and it shatters in a million pieces under my weight. He throws himself as well, ready to stab me with the weapon, but I manage to jump just a few meters away. I get up and without great effort I start running, but something gets my feet. It's him, he caught my leg with a string and now I can't run away.

Geez, this guy's persistent!

"Stop!" I cry. "Please!"

"You think you can go on like this forever? Living like this with no consequences?" he hits the ground with his weapon so hard it breaks the tile. "Well there are always consequences!" he yells. I look forward and try to jump to the kitchen counter, but no luck. That string, his weapon, I still attached to my body.

"Where you going huh? I got you now." He sounds tired. I look at the weapon that is buried in the ground.

I've got an idea, but I'm not sure if it'll work. I try it anyways.

I teleport, or as he calls it 'jump', to my Bank Room. It's nothing but four walls. No doors for obvious reasons, and now, he has no way of getting in. I hope.

"You think you can hide behind a wall? Go anywhere? Do anything? Well not anymore!" He says as I grab a pair of scissors I had near me and cut the electricity string. Oh, thank God! But now he's slamming into the wall; breaking it. I can see his arm and part of his body. I grab as much money I can with my bare hands and jump to the first place that comes to my mind.

My room. In Lima.

But my landing was so harsh I must've woken up the entire household, meaning my father.

"Dani? Dani! Is that you?" Thankfully I closed the door with a lock before he opened it. "Don't go. Please don't go. Just hear me out, okay?" I stand on the corner of a room, out of his sight.

"Dani… I don't know if I'm going crazy or not. I don't know a lot of things these days. But if you can hear me…Wait, just don't leave!" He closes the door and keeps saying the same thing as his voice slowly fades. Where's he going? I grab the money and get ready to leave when he tries to open the door again. "Dani, if you can hear me, it's okay. You can come home whenever you want to."

Fuck, don't say that… I feel horrible enough already. I get closer to the door and unlock it.

"You're not crazy." And just before he opens the door, I vanished.

I spend the night in a park. I'm still thinking about what happened, but it's overrun by thoughts of her. I have to see her. I NEED to see her.

**The Morning After**

As I head over to Nellie's, I stop as I see my father getting out of our house getting ready to go his job, I can only assume. Beer in one hand, newspaper on the other. Obviously Old habits die hard.

Its funny how everywhere I go seems so different and when I get to Lima it's like nothing has changed.

Nellie's house seems as peaceful as ever. Ha, wow, the swing is still there.

I knock the door only once and it opens almost immediately.

"May I help you?" Mrs. Veitenheimer asks, not recognizing me. She looks different, but a good different. She's still as beautiful as ever.

"Yeah…ummm…hi Mrs. Veitenheimer, it's me, Dani." I scratch the back of my neck nervously and look down.

She looked at me slack-jawed. "Dani? Dani Shay? Oh my gosh, Nellie was right, you're not-"

"Dead? Yeah, nope." I smile and blush at the statement. Two small but strong arms wrap around my torso. I looked down surprised just as she let go,"Ummm, actually, I was hoping you could tell me where I can find Nellie."

"Oh Santana…she's got her own place at Morton Av. Number 216."

"She's still here?" I ask surprised. I figured she'd say Nellie's living in Paris or something…definitely not Lima. Well that threw me for a loop.

"Yeah. She works at Willaheads bar, by the campus."

"Okay, thank you . It was really nice seeing you again." I turn to leave and she hugs me again. She must like to hug.

"Be careful, Dani."

"Always." I say with a sly smile and head down the sidewalk.

As soon as I hear the door close behind me I find somewhere secluded and hide for a bit. The utter anxiety of actually seeing her doesn't let me think properly so I decide to just jump to the campus and whatever happens, happens. I just hope I don't make a complete idiot of myself like I used to.

I look up and realize that I'm at Willaheads bar. It's extremely crowded. There's a football game on the big screen. I look around and spot her. She's at the counter and my god, she's even more beautiful than she was before, if that's possible. The thing is, she looks almost exactly the same. Her hair is still its short cropped way, but her skin is darker; like she tanned or something. And she looks tired. I swear my heart nearly stopped in my chest when I saw her. I just hope and pray she doesn't look at me.

I sit down at the first table I see. I laugh nervously to myself as I realize how ridiculous I'm being. Why can't I just go and talk to her? Why is this so difficult? Instead I'm looking like such a creep.

After I sit for another minute or two, I ask for a beer. After I finish it, I still didn't find have the confidence to talk to her.

"Alright, that's enough creeping for one day." I say to myself.

As I grab my bag to leave I bump into somebody. _Blake._

'_Fuck, why now?'_

"Holy crap, Freak?!" he yells in surprise.

I ignore and shove past him towards the door. He jumped in front of me.

"It's me, Blake! Blake Jenner?" he yells pointing at his face.

"Sorry…I uh…don't know you." I walk away.

"Jesus Christ, am I seeing a ghost?" God, will he stop following me?! "Is this some kind of sixth sense shit?" he grabs my shoulder and I turn around pissed.

"I don't know what you're talking about, okay?!" I yell in annoyance and turn around to keep walking.

I'm almost at the main door when I hear Blake yelling. "Hey listen up, it's The Freak everybody! C'mon." he puts one arm around my shoulders. "You're looking pretty hot these days Freak. How about I get you a beer and we can talk about stuff…or just not talk at all?" he says with what I'm guessing is a flirty smirk.

I look at him in amazement. Is he being serious right now?

"Look, buddy," I start. "I'm not this-"

"Dani?" A female voice calls me and I look around.

_Nellie. Well damn!_

**Ok, so I have a new idea for another story I'm writing. It's an 'I am Number 4' story only I can't decide which couple to use. Von Pearce or Shaylin. Lemme know what you think**


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:

I know for those of you that read this story are extremely pissed at me and I understand. I promise this story will be updated very soon. I've also been working on a bunch of new ones so you'll be seeing some of those soon too (:

Until then my lovelies


	5. Chapter 5

'Sup? Sorry about the wait, my people but in case it wasn't painfully obvious, I'm not going to continue Jumper. I feel awkward writing about Dani and Nellie when I ship Dani and Ali so much. BUT, if anyone wants it, you can have it. Just let me know; I'd love for someone else to take over (:

However, I will say this; I am starting a new story that I PROMISE I will finish if anyone is interested. And it won't take nearly as long as the other (:

Until then my lovelies,

Peace.


End file.
